This invention concerns an improved device for separating components of crude oil, and relates more particularly to improved apparatus having no moving parts, through which crude oil is passed and thereby separated into component streams.
Crude oil, as it emerges from the ground, is generally comprised of several phases such as oil, as, water and sand or other particulate substances. It is desirable to achieve separation of said phases or components adjacent the site where the crude oil originates. The separated and recovered oil and gas can then be transported for further processing or use, and the water and sand can be suitably recycled or discarded.
The numerous devices already disclosed for achieving the aforementioned separation generally employ moving parts of considerable complexity, and must be appropriately driven at controlled optimal rates by suitable power sources. Inconsistencies of operation of such devices are usually encountered unless the crude oil is maintained at regulated pressures and temperatures. The cleaning of such equipment to remove accumulated deposits generally requires considerable manual labor and represents down-time which necessitates either stoppage of the flow of crude oil or use of parallel auxiliary separating equipment. There has been long-felt need for a separator free of the aforementioned shortcomings, easily installed and operated, and of sufficiently rugged design to enjoy long duration of service.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a separator device having no moving parts and capable of continuously separating oil, gas, water and sediment from a stream of crude oil.
It is another object to provide a separator device of the aforesaid nature which is self-cleaning and operates effectively independently of the temperature of the crude oil.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a separator device of the aforesaid nature which can be mounted in a conduit carrying crude oil at its natural pressure, said separator device operating effectively at said natural pressure.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a separator device of the aforesaid nature which can be easily functionally associated with a conduit carrying crude oil.
It is an additional object to provide a separator device of the aforesaid nature of rugged construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.